


baby, you wouldn't last a minute on the creek

by unholyconfessions (orphan_account)



Series: The Barry/Eddie Tumblr Prompt Extravaganza '15 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous!Eddie, Love Bites, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top!Eddie, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unholyconfessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oliver Queen is in town, Eddie is jealous, and Barry is (mostly) oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, you wouldn't last a minute on the creek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0809m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0809m/gifts).



> Based on the prompt left [here](http://nctaliaromanova.tumblr.com/post/108928702161/hey-im-0809m-from-ao3-i-dont-why-i-cant-get) by the lovely [0809m](http://archiveofourown.org/users/0809m):
>
>>   
>  _If you want to make anything with established relationship with a jealous Eddie over Oliver, [...]_   
> 
> 
> Unbetaed as usual, apologies for that, and feedback is always awesome.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time it happens, Barry is walking into the station with Oliver, shoulder to shoulder, and he doesn’t pick up on it.

Eddie stops them as they’re in the middle of the hallway, squeezes Barry’s biceps as he steps into his personal space—which makes Barry take a look around to make sure no one’s giving it a second thought—and shoots Oliver a smile that borders on hostile.

Barry scrambles for words as the tension becomes palpable around them, frowns at Eddie before adding, “Eddie, this is—”

“Oliver Queen,” says Eddie, cutting through Barry and squaring his shoulders, his hands finding his belt to give it a tug as he turns his entire body to face Oliver. 

Barry raises his eyebrows at him and then at Oliver, but neither of them is kind enough to give him a clue as to what’s going on.

Oliver spares Barry a tight smile before he casts his eyes toward Eddie, says, “Detective Thawne.”

Barry stops midway through a nod, gesturing between them with a finger. “Wait. You two know each other?”

Oliver makes a peculiar sound in his chest, one that sits somewhere between a wounded lion and a whimpering cat, and Eddie shuffles his feet in response, making Barry narrow his eyes at them. Barry doesn’t ask any more questions, for now, knows that it may take less effort to stab himself in the face with a spoon than to get any information from them.

He clears his throat instead, mutters a quiet, “Okay,” and lets his hand find Oliver’s arm to give it a pull. His touch lingers there for a second and Oliver twitches; a muscle jumps in Eddie’s jaw. He frowns, filing a mental note to analyze that later, when they don’t have a double-soon-to-be-triple homicide to deal with, and one that they can’t seem to solve on their own.

“I, uh—I really need to talk to Joe, so—” Barry stutters, throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

Eddie nods, slapping him on the chest with the folder he’s holding, mutters, “I’ll see you tonight, babe,” just loud enough that only Barry and Oliver can hear.

Barry nods back and hums something in response, rubbing at his neck when a blush crawls up to it, even though he doesn’t remember making plans with Eddie for the night.

***

Apparently, Eddie knows about Oliver’s not-so-secret identity and Oliver knows about Barry and Eddie’s not-so-secret relationship, but they’re not willing to disclose the _how_ and _why_ of it all.

Barry is happy to be working on a case with the only two people he doesn’t have to hide any secrets from, but Eddie and Oliver don’t seem half as amused:

Eddie bumps into Oliver in the hallway as Oliver comes back from a coffee run, claiming, “Oh, sorry, I didn’t see you there,” and his apology sounds more like a warning than an actual apology. Oliver smiles with his teeth, something Barry hasn’t seen very often, but doesn’t say a word as he hands Eddie his coffee.

They find a lead, after an hour, and Eddie offers to go check it out with Barry and Oliver despite Joe telling him he probably won’t agree with Oliver’s methods, and that’s exactly what he does when Oliver shoots an arrow through the suspect’s knee, although Barry wouldn’t call it _not agreeing with Oliver’s methods_ as much threatening to shoot Oliver in the back if he doesn’t drop his bow.

All in all, it’s not a bad day. They close the case with fewer casualties than Barry is expecting, considering how jealous Eddie is of Oliver.

Because that’s what it is, isn’t it?

***

Eddie is nowhere to be found when Barry comes to find him at his desk after seeing Oliver off.

Barry hesitates for a moment, lets his fingers dance atop the wooden edge before deciding not to go looking for him. Eddie probably doesn’t want to be found, and Oliver Queen is not a discussion Barry is eager to have.

***

Eddie shows up at Barry’s in the middle of the night.

Barry opens the door to find him visibly but not overly intoxicated. He’s missing his tie and his shirt is unbuttoned at the top, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Barry can see the damage Eddie’s nails have left on that spot Eddie insists on scratching at when he’s nervous, just under his collar, and leaves his eyes there, battles the need to soothe it with his tongue and crushes it in order to facilitate Eddie making the decision himself. 

He steps aside so Eddie can come in, barely has time to close the door before Eddie shoves him against it with more force than necessary, teeth finding Barry’s neck and dipping into it hard enough that Barry has to push him away before he draws blood.

They don’t exchange more than five sentences that night, and they’re all mostly variations of _harder_ and _fuck_ and _don’t stop, Eddie_ as Eddie makes sure Barry is thoroughly fucked and forgets Oliver's name at the end of it.

Eddie raises his eyebrows, slowly, as he slides out of Barry, making his point, and Barry can’t do much except whimper at the loss.


End file.
